


I Dare You

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Hand on Throat, Implied Secondary Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot with Feels, Protected Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex with Clothes On, Wall Sex, some alcohol, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You and your friends were having a little get together. Then Nyx decided to dare you and Gladio to get down and dirty. So…why not?





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Rina who I enjoyed dragging into the fandom requested a piece with Gladio. Hope it is to your liking! Porn without much plot, and not much logic but you know! Variation is key in someone’s writing stuff…or something like that lol

You laughed hearty as you clutched your stomach, starting to hurt a bit. Your foot playfully kicking your friend Crowe’s leg to make her stop joking around. It was the bi-weekly gathering of you and your friends. This time, you guys had gathered in Gladio’s house - his sister having a sleepover at her friends and his dad at the Citadel for the night. A bottle of beer hung loosely in your hand as Gladio’s muscular arm had wrapped itself around your shoulders, his laughter making his body shake.

“Oh you know you like laughing! You turn adorable when you get into a laughing fit!” Crowe drawled amused as she leaned back in her chair, sipping her own beer. Nyx snickered amused as her rested his arms on his elbows, in his hand a beer as well. It was fun being with everyone like this, being silly, letting down their hair and….being a bit naughty at times.

Like, when everyone had good enough to drink, they would dare each other to do things. For example give each other a kiss - tongue and all. Or other stuff. And what happened at those gatherings, stayed in the gatherings. It was all in good fun, and everyone trusted each other so people like Noctis or Ignis didn’t have to worry about it leaking to the newspaper and creating a scandal.

You chuckled to yourself as you remembered having once been dared to kiss Crowe and giving the guys such a show, that some of them had to excuse themselves so they could get rid of their boner. That had been a fun night.

“Fuck you,” you drawled as you flipped Crowe off and rested your free hand on Gladio’s muscular thigh casually. His thumb brushed over your skin as he snorted amused.

“Oh no, don’t fuck me, fuck Gladio.” Your friend smirked cheekily as her eyes flickered between you two. You froze, your eyebrows shooting up as filthy thoughts shot through your mind. Imaging his heavy body on top of yours. The scruff of his beard brushing against your cheek as he moaned deeply in your ear. Okay, you weren’t going to drink any more tonight. It only brought you trouble.

Nyx smirked impishly at you, making your stomach dropped a bit. “Don’t pull that face, Y/N. What? You don’t think that Gladio could make you scream.”

“You’re a fucking pervert, Nyx Ulric.”

“Yes, I am babe, but you know….that would be a fun dare. Why don’t you and Gladio getting down and dirty in a room. You both have been too damn tense. Surely, you can help each other to find some peace and quiet.”

You thought you were hearing things but it seems that everyone had enough of that weird ass concoction Noctis had brought with him to start cheering them on and thinking it was the best idea in the world. To be honest, you would be lying if you hadn’t been thinking about your close friend in a sexual way lately. Having the most biggest crush on him all time. And could one blame him? Taller than a tree, build with muscles that were useful and not just for show. And a smile that dropped panties everywhere.

“What? You guys too chicken?” Prompto chuckled a bit tipsy, his cheeks flushed red as he snuggled up against Ignis as Noctis laughed amused, leaning back in his chair.

“Gladio probably scared he won’t get it up because he has some drinks in him.”

“I can get it up.” Gladio’s hand moved down your arm and to your side. Moving up and grabbing your breast firmly, making you moan and the others whooping and cheering.

“If you don’t wish to, Y/N, you can say no. I will hit them if they pressure you too much.” Ah Ignis, the sweetheart. But you shook your head, the liquor fuelling your madness and got up on your feet.

“I wanna know what all the fuss is all about,” you sassed amused before you let out a scream. The big man tossed you over his shoulder and marched to his bedroom while others made joking comments about Gladio needing a flashlight to find the entrance or if he needed a special pump to make his cock bigger.

You wanted to get back at him and seeing he had you tossed over his shoulder, you got close to that finely shaped ass you had admired so many times. Grabbing his hips, you moved your head lower and started nibbling on the hard flesh. Making him yelp in surprise before spanking your ass. Which made you yelp back and bite down on his ass.

“You blasted minx,” he laughed husky, and you get a head rush when you were suddenly upright again. Your back pressed against the wall as he made you wrap your legs around his waist. His amber eyes burned with lust but also another emotion your heart didn’t wish to acknowledge just yet. His large hand grabbed your cheek, staring into your eyes unflinchingly.

“Say no if you don’t want this, Y/N. We can just have fun with making loud noises.” You could feel his cock tenting his sweat pants, the hard member pressing firmly against your crotch. For a moment glad you had decided to wear a simple long tunic, giving him perfect access to you. Or you perfect access to him. Eh, semantics and logics. Two things you didn’t feel like worrying about tonight. No, you wanted that dick so deep inside of you that you couldn’t breathe. He had been driving you wild for so long. The look in his eyes turning parts of you slick and liquid soft.

“Stop talking and start fucking me,” you just hissed and hauled his face closer, your lips crashing firmly against his thinner harder ones. His sparse facial hair tickled your skin as your lips felt like they burned in the best way possible. He groaned surprised for a second before he kissed you back without mercy. His fingers fisted your dark loosely curled hair, holding you in place. You may have started the kiss, but he dominated it now. His tongue brushing over the seam of your lips, making you part them and he thrust it into your mouth like a conquering brute.

Hips rubbed firmly against his as you kissed him back hungry, your tongue moved against his. Tasting beer, and the tangy sharp taste of the devil’s brew. He pushed you harder against the wall, giving you no inch to escape. If he kept going like that, you would leave a stain on his pants. Your panties becoming utterly soaked. The tension increasing between your thighs as your clit felt so swollen.

Your nails moved over his arms, leaving marks as his chest crushed your breasts. There was nothing refined to what the two of you were doing, just pure animalistic desire mixed with something much tender. He pressed his hand against your back and moved around his room. Never stopped kissing you as he looked for something in a drawer. “Put the condom on me,” he ordered when he pushed you against the wall again. His lips moving against yours, breath being shared.

“How the fuck am I going to do that if you hold me so close?”

“You’re a smart girl, I am sure you figure it out.” You took the condom from him, opening it up quickly. He didn’t decided to wait as he assaulted your throat. His mouth moving eagerly over your vulnerable flesh. His teeth leaving little marks which he soothed with his tongue. Using your legs, you managed to push him back a bit, wrestling a bit to get his pants down and the condom over his hard length. He leaned his head back - tendons taunt - as you stroked his cock fast.

You kissed and sucked on his throat, smiling as he made loud noises. Cursing as well. “Condom is on,” you purred before leaving a mark on his neck. Licking the small hurt.

“You’re in for a ride, babe.” Between one blink and the next, he had his cock buried balls’ deep inside of you. Your scream of pleasure torn out of you. Gladio didn’t give you much time to respond or get used to the large member buried inside of you. His lips pressed eagerly against yours as he hammered his cock in and out of you. There was nothing gentle, nothing sweet about this coupling. Just two people getting overwhelmed with their feelings and the physical sensations the dance created. Your heels dug firmly into Gladio’s behind, making him work for it to get his cock in and out of you. His kiss was tongue, lips, teeth, and a flurry of hunger.

Hips kept colliding against each it other. You grabbed his hair, pulling his hair back in an attempt to get some control as the pressure increased in your stomach. The muscles tightening and flexing. He retaliated with grinding his hips hard against yours, his pubic hair stimulating your clit mercilessly. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Yes, I’m fucking you, babe. Hard. Fast. You’re going to remember the feeling of my dick in you for a week. Scream. Let the others hear that it is me who is driving you wild right now. That it is me who is going to make you come so hard,” he snarled as he got his head free from your fingers and sucked, bit, and nibbled on your throat. Bending and straightening his knees so he thrust harder into you. His hands leaving bruises on your hips as he pulled you back down hard on his cock. Your breasts crushed against his chest, bodies pressed so intimately against each other.

Even though it was hardcore, wild and animalistic. You couldn’t help but feel something more. Silently cursing your silly feelings. This was just to scratch an itch…nothing… “Look at me.” He ordered, cutting through your thoughts as he locked eyes with you. He removed one hand and pressed it against the wall, pushing you closer against it till your back was straight - no way for you to escape.

Something shifted in both of you, it was still hard, still raw, but the way he stared at you. It made you shudder and gasping. His hips rocking and rolling against you. Pelvis mercilessly grinding against you. Your wet walls tightening around his cock tightly, barely registering he was wearing a condom. It still felt so damn good.

His hand lightly collared your throat, not applying pressure, just collaring it. He locked lips with yours, tongue caressing and exploring your mouth once again. Then he wiggled his fingers between the two of you and rubbed your clit feverously. “Come for me, baby girl. Come around my cock. That’s it. Yes come.”

You cried out his name loudly as he pulled back, his eyes turning into molten gold for a second before he came with you with a roar. Stars filled your sight as your hips bucked as much as they could, his cock twitching harshly inside of you.

Your skin feeling tight, your clothes a prison as your body burned in the flames of your orgasm. His hips stuttered and trembled, trying to bury deeper inside of you. His forehead coming to rest against yours as you both enjoyed the post-coital bliss of coming down from the orgasmic high. Breathing ragged, short little pants intermingling. He rested his forearm above you to hold himself up, still looking into your eyes.

A smile started to curve up his lips, the amber of his eyes turning lighter as the features of his face become softer, gentler almost. It took your breath away, but also amused that he could turn into this big ass teddy bear after banging you till an inch of your life.

“I love you…bit of a backwards way to do this all, and no I am not saying it because I am orgasm-drunk. I’ve wanted to say this for a while…fuck I am rambling.”

You pressed your lips against him to stop him from rambling, starting to giggle for real but delighted. “I love you too,” you whispered when you pulled back and watched him blink twice before beaming like the sun itself.

“Dinner tomorrow? Promise, no cup noodles.”

“Deal, Gladio…you got yourself a deal.”


End file.
